Leading
by Kaeries
Summary: Just another Valenwind ficlet :3


Leading

The little house in Rocket Town was silent except for the quiet melody playing in the radio. Cid was out in the hangar fixing a small problem in the Shera's engine and Vincent was currently busy tiding up the living after the mess they'd made the night before. The articles of clothing spread across the carpeted floor and the suspicious stains in the sofa weren't something he wanted Cloud to see when he came to fetch the package they needed delivered to Edge.

He was concentrated trying to clean the last bit of whipped cream from one of the sofa cushions when a familiar song started playing. It was an old song, one of those he had known even before his time with the Turks. The slow melody and sweet lyrics brought back memories of his mother dancing to its rhythm while doing the house chores; without a worry in the world except for what she'd cook for dinner. The gunman smiled at the memory, it'd been a while since he'd thought of the past without remembering anything that wasn't related to science, laboratories, demons or pain. He started singing quietly and continued his task.

He had just decided that the cushion was a lost cause and that it'd have to go to the trash when he was startled by the voice of his lover.

"I didn't know ya could sing Vince" – He said with a hint of amusement dancing in his blue eyes. Then he seemed to have an idea and extended his right hand to his lover – "Wanna dance?" - Vincent just gave him a skeptical stare.

"You can't dance chief" – He deadpanned

"Says who?" – Answered Cid with a raised eyebrow

"Well, I've never seen you..." – Started the other uncertainly. Cid just laughed good-naturedly

"That don't mean anything silly" – he went to the radio and turned up the volume, the music now resounding between the walls of the room - "C'mere"

Cid took his hand before the other could complain and/or flee and guided him to a free space where they wouldn't stumble upon random furniture. They started to move a little uncoordinated and soon the first sound of pain could be heard.

"Ouch! Damn Vince! I told you to stop wearing those goddamned boots when we're home. There's no monsters to kill in here!" – Cid cursed while rubbing the damaged limb with one hand. 

"I told you it wouldn't work chief" – The gunman sighed.

"Bullshit! The only problem is that we're both trying to lead Vince. We're too used to dancing with women" – The blonde argued – "C'mon, let's try again"

"But..." 

"Nothing!" – Cid interrupted – "We wouldn't have saved the world if we had given up after the first try, now would we?" – Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Well, the comparison is a little bit too dramatic, don't you think?" 

"Shuddup and c'mere dammit!" – Another sigh and he decided to indulge his lover this time.

"Ok. Now, dancing's pretty much like sex, we can't both be on top you see?"

"So who is going to lead then?" – asked the other amused by the - crude but accurate -comparison.

"You" – That got him a suspicious look – "Why 're ya lookin' at me like that?"

"Well, you usually put a little more of a fight to be on top chief"

"Well..." – he blushed a little – "...it usually don't matter since we're, you know...horizontal, but dancing's gotta be vertical, and it's easier if the taller one leads..." – Vincent laughed, he couldn't believe the tough, shameless man was blushing over something like that – "Don't make fun of me" – he pouted.

"You have your adorable moments, you know?"

"I ain't adorable Vince! I'm a manly man!" – He whined. The gunman only laughed harder.

"Whatever you say chief" – he said giving him a tiny peck on the nose - "So, you know how to do this?" – He asked while taking the right position, his claw in the small of Cid's back and his other hand entwined firmly with one of the pilot's hands, holding him close.

"I only have to follow ya Vince. I can do that. I'd follow you to the depths of hell if I had to. You know that, don't ya?" – he whispered in the taller man's ear. – Vincent smiled and pulled him even closer.

"I know Cid, but you shouldn't make that kind of promises with four demons living inside me, you might end up having to live up to it sooner rather than later" – He said seriously while starting to move to the music's rhythm, Cid following his lead flawlessly.

"I would..." – he sighed without missing a step – "...love ya Vince" 

"I love you too chief"

They didn't talk anymore after that; they didn't need to say anything else. They just kept on dancing for several minutes until the sound of clapping coming from the door brought them back to Earth.

"You're good" –Said Cloud with a little smirk, half leaning in the doorframe. The dancing couple came to a stop and blushed simultaneously. Cloud laughed softly and entered the room. – "Don't worry, I'm not Yuffie. I didn't take pictures or anything like that"

"Cloud! Weren't ya supposed ta be here at..." – Cid started fumbling for his phone.

"At 11:30 Cid, I'm on time" – he said pointing to his own phone with the time displayed on the screen.

"Oh..." – he laughed nervously – "Sorry 'bout that kid. I'll go get that package for ya"

-

When Cloud was finally gone with the delivery in hand, Vincent embraced his lover who still seemed to be a little embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Don't worry chief, it's Cloud we're talking about, he won't say a word" – he told him softly.

"I know, but still...that was damn embarrassing!" – Vincent decided he would have to take 'distracting' measures' if he didn't want the blonde to sulk the rest of the day.

"So...do you want to lead this time?"

"Eh? But the music already ended Vince" – said Cid distractedly, still nursing his wounded pride.

"Well... I was thinking of that other type of dancing chief. You know, the horizontal one" – he whispered seductively in the captain's ear.

Cid stiffened for a second when he heard the deep voice of his lover whispering dirty promises in his ear. It wasn't often that Vincent started things, and he wasn't about to waste the chance. He grinned, quickly forgetting that he was upset.

"Beat ya to the bedroom"

FIN :P


End file.
